Charged device model (CDM) electrostatic discharge (ESD) events happen during the mechanical handling of integrated circuits and have often caused device failure. CDM testers have been developed to test the effectiveness of the ESD protection circuitry. CDM testers have also relied upon radio frequency emission evaluation CDM ESD events.